


Yes Boss

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Yes Boss

By the looks of it, your boyfriend had just been chewed out by Chief Strauss. Wonderful. With all that was happening with Hotch and The Reaper, this was not what you all needed, especially Derek. He’d taken on so much solely for the purpose of not killing the dynamic of the team; he was a born leader, but he didn’t enjoy the responsibility, not by a long shot. 

Turning towards his office (which he insisted be different from Hotch’s because he was coming back), Morgan looked like he wanted to be alone. You’d give him a few minutes, but any longer than that and he’d retreat into the normal shell of isolation he called home whenever he was overwhelmed. “You think he’s okay?” JJ asked. As his girlfriend, you knew him better than anyone; he would be okay, he just needed time to breath. 

“Yea, he’ll be fine. He’s just really overwhelmed.” You worked on some backed up paperwork for a little while longer, allowing Derek a few moments to decompress before going to knock on his door.

“Come in,” he said, seemingly resigned to the fact that he was going to have to deal with something else he didn’t want to, but his face softened the second you walked in. “Oh, hey baby.”

You closed the door and walked over to his desk, sitting across his lap. “You okay? Something happen with Strauss?”

“Nothing,” he said, relenting when you gave him a look. “It’s just…I’ve been told that the only reason I’m in this role is because Hotch wants it to look like The Reaper is getting to him, and giving up his position makes it look like that. I know I never wanted this position, but to know the real reason behind why I got it bugs me.”

You re-positioned yourself so you were sitting in his lap with your feet to the floor, turning your head into the crook of his neck. “I understand that, but if you look at it from the other side, there are four other people who could’ve gotten the role, but didn’t. Spencer and I started at basically the same time, only a year later than you, so we have basically as much experience. Rossi could’ve gotten it,” you said, motioning wildly and praying Rossi wouldn’t walk in, “And he’s got more experience than all of us combined. And Emily’s got a ridiculous amount of experience and can speak like 17 languages, so you were chosen out of all of us, because Hotch and Strauss thought that you would best be able to handle the position. That has to mean something.”

Immediately, Derek’s muscles softened and you relaxed into his embrace. “You do always know what to say to make me feel better,” he said. “I guess you’re right.”

“You’re damn right, I’m right,” you laughed. Turning around, you eyed the door to his office and went over to make sure it was locked. “I think I can make you feel even better.”

Derek reached out for your hand and positioned you on the desk in front of him. Slowly, you unbuttoned the top few buttons of your blouse to reveal a see-through bra. Before you could do anything else, he triple checked the lock and made sure there was no way that anyone could see - specifically Strauss. “You have to keep quiet,” he said softly.

“I will if you will.” Letting the material of your pants slide outward, you opened your legs and reached out to bring your boyfriend into your embrace. You arched your chest outward and brought his hand up to cup your breasts. His hands roamed your body, searching for an anchor in the tumult he’d found himself in. “Oh my god,” you breathed. “I want to ride you.”

You hopped off the desk and grabbed at his belt, slipping them from the loops and pulling down his pants just enough as was necessary. When he sat back in the chair, he did the same to you, kissing your stomach and arms and thighs, anything that happened to be at his level, showing you just how much he loved and appreciated you. 

Without breaking your gaze, he pushed your black pants down and pulled you into his lap. The material was such that you had just enough range of motion to straddle him, your knees on either side of his thighs. “You want a distraction?” you asked, kissing up the side of his neck. When he nodded, you pulled his cock out his boxers and started rubbing yourself against him - the head of him hitting your clit over and over again, making you increasingly wetter. 

Derek swallowed hard, his head lolling back into the chair. A slight whimper escaped him, but you covered his mouth with your own, muffling the sound so you didn’t set off any alarms. “Are you always so wet?” he asked. “Or is it just us being in the office?”

“I’m not sure,” you replied. You grabbed his hand and brought it between you, raking his fingers up your pussy and then placing them in his mouth. “I’d say it’s just you.”

This time, he reached down of his own accord and coated his fingers in your slick, tasting you yet again. “You said you would take me,” he breathed. “You gonna follow through on your promises?”

“Of course,” you smiled, moving your hand in between you once again so you could place him at your entrance. You couldn’t help but tease him once more, sliding him back and forth before sinking onto his length. “Fuck…Derek.”

He was completely lost. The feel of you was enough to shut out all else, whether it be the stresses of work or anything else that was plaguing his mind. Burying his head in your chest, his breathing began to pick up pace and he grabbed around your waist, pulling you down with consistent force as you did the same. Each move was deliberate. Each thrust desperate and needy. Each swivel of your hips designed to bring him release. 

“I need you,” he breathed, nibbling gently on your tender breast while his hand worked the other, pinching and squeezing in time with his thrusts. 

He had you - mind, body and soul. You began to grind down onto him even more intently. Your release wasn’t far and neither was his. “You have me,” you replied. All you could hear was the sound of steady, but heated breaths and the slapping of skin against skin. 

As you both started to fall over the edge, you arched backward and bit your hand so as to not make any noise. Derek grunted into your chest, pushing you down on his length so he was fully sheathed in you as he came. Both of you started to shake; keeping quiet was ridiculously difficult. “Hell, baby,” he breathed.

“Feel better?” you giggled against him. He nodded as you got up and put your pants back on; you were going to need to clean up quickly. 

“I did before the sex, but I can’t say that didn’t help even more,” he laughed. “Now, don’t run into Strauss on your way back to your desk.” Getting caught having sex in the workplace would be bad enough as a profiler, but as the boss - bad fucking news.

“Yes, boss,” you said, giving him a peck on the cheek before you left the room. After cleaning up, you returned to your desk, doing your best to mask the sex face you undoubtedly had. 

JJ passed by your desk to drop off some more paperwork and asked again if Derek was okay. “Yea, I gave him a little pep talk and now he’s good. He’s just a little nervous about making a good impression on Strauss.”

“I think he has,” JJ said happily. “I just heard her talking with Hotch about how he’s doing and she said he’s been exceeding expectations.”

You smiled and took the paperwork from her hands. “I’ll be sure to pass that along,” you said. “That’ll make him feel even better.”


End file.
